Dreams of the Field
by FireDeath117
Summary: Chris unexpectedly wakes up in the field to see Chrom and the Shepherds, he joins them in their adventure and also tries to unlock the mystery behind his awakening
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

I found myself lying in the middle of the field, I was unconscious, but I heard voices of girl, "Chrom, come look!" she shouted, "Hey are you okay?" a voice of a man shouted, I awoke to see a girl and a man standing in front of me, "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, here, give me your hand" he said, I grabbed it and stood up, he asked "What's your name?" I answered "Chris"; the girl asked, "Why are you laying here?" I answered back "I don't know, I had a dream that I was in a bed with several people around me then everything went dark and then I ended up here". "Milord, you should be weary, this time it might be a trap" said a man in armor, "I know Frederick, but what if he is also confused? What if he needs our help, we will make sure he is no enemy when we reach town" replied Chrom. Lissa chuckled commenting "Heh, this is the second amnesiac we find in the fields, isn't that right Robin?" The man in the cloak replied, "Knock it off, Lissa" I assumed that the man in the cloak was "Robin" and the girl was "Lissa" while the man who helped me was "Chrom" I saw the armored man looking at me suspiciously but I shrugged it off. "By the way, why are you wearing weird clothes?", I looked at myself , I was wearing a hoodie, a pair of jeans and some sneakers, "These are my normal clothes", "Meh, sounds good enough to me". I found three things by my side, a hidden knife, a knife you can pull out of your sleeve, a pistol, specifically a Glock 20 and a sword, I took all in case they might come in handy. We arrived at a local village to see that the village was in flames. Chrom gave Robin and I specific instructions to stay out of it. But Robin insisted on going inside and I followed, Chrom saw us and asked why we came in and Robin spoke up "You need help and I'm not sticking around while you are in danger and I'm armed too you know" "How about you Chris?" Chrom asked I said, "I can manage with a sword and a gun". "What's a gun?" Lissa asked curiously, I told her later and then the battle began, Robin wielded magic, Lissa was the healer, Chrom wielded a sword, the armored guy, Frederick, I think, was on horseback. I charged in for the first enemy, he drew his sword but he was too slow and killed pretty quick, but I saw someone with a book chanting something and then fire suddenly came out but thankfully I dodged it, I thought to myself, "This guy is too far to hit, better make him eat lead", I drew my pistol and shot him in the head, I saw the others, Chrom took a Ruffian, Frederick was taking care of a swordsman and Robin was being healed by Lissa. "You're not half-bad at fighting Chris" commented Chrom. I focused on the leader being guarded by swordsmen, mages, and Ruffians. I charged in to take out the leader, I got my gun and shot the first too swordsmen, I saw the Mage, ready to cast a spell, I quickly killed him with a shot from my gun, the two Ruffians charged and I took out one with my sword and one with my gun and I spotted the leader, he shouted "Why you, stinkin' dastard, die!" I simply replied "To you too as well", we clashed, he swung his axe but I ducked and I spin kicked him and he lost balance. With him lying down, I looked down and said, "Good Night, Sleep tight, don't let the hell bugs bite" and I shot him. Chrom came up to me and said "That was amazing, when did you learn how to fight like that?" I replied "I don't know..", "Yeah, while you were taking out the leader, Robin here cooked up a plan too take out the enemy while you were busy and wow, he can fight alright." Lissa said, "Milord, what do you think we should do with these two?", "I say we let them join us, we could use the extra help", in the inside I felt happy and contented but also confused on how got here in the first place.

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction and Criticism is most welcome so I can improve this, I will put a later chapter on how he woke up in the fields and also I will be putting up special support conversation between Chris and all the other Fire Emblem Awakening characters


	2. Chapter 2: Conversation

Support Conversations of Chris

Support C

Lissa

Chris: How did I ever end up here? It just doesn't make sense...

Lissa: Hey there Chris, why the long face?

Chris: Oh, hey Lissa, I was just wondering on how I got here

Lissa: Oh relax, you're with us now, you'll have time to think about it

Chris: Yeah, sure

Lissa: About earlier, what is a gun?

Chris: You mean this contraption I am holding in my hand?

Lissa: Yes

Chris: It is basically a device that shoots small metal projectiles when you pull the trigger over here.

Lissa: How effective is it in fighting?

Chris: Very, this thing can go faster than a wyvern and can pierce any armor.

Lissa: Wow with that thing you can be invincible

Chris: Not unless someone has gun-proof armor

Lissa: I gotta go, thanks by the way

Chris: No problem

Support B

Chris: *whistling*

Lissa: Hey there Chris, what are you whistling?

Chris: Some tune I heard in my dreams

Lissa: Wow, does it have lyrics

Chris: Yeah, I'll sing it,

_"We watch the season pull up its own stakes _

_And catch the last weekend of the last week _

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart"_

Lissa: That is nice, but is that all?

Chris: From what I heard in my dreams yes

Lissa: Wow, you are lucky to get such nice stuff just by sleeping

Chris: Sounds easier to you but it burdens me

Lissa: Really? I think it would be great

Chris: Easier said than done

Lissa: Yeah, oh, Chrom's calling, gotta go bye!

Chris: Yeah bye

Support A

Lissa: Hey, Chris, how old are you?

Chris: Eigteen-years old why?

Lissa: What?! You are as old as my brother, I was just curious, Oh and about yesterday on your dreams

Chris: Yeah, what about it?

Lissa: I think you are right

Chris: That my kind of dreams plague me?

Lissa: Yes, Those kinds of dreams are the kind that remind you of your past

Chris: So you are speculating that I am dreaming of my past?

Lissa: Yeah, pretty much

Chris: Hmm, It's getting late, I'm on cooking duty, bye

Lissa: See ya

Support C

Chrom

Chris: Hyaah! Rraagh! Ha!

Chrom: I have never seen someone so dedicated in training

Chris: We are fighting a war aren't we?

Chrom: Yeah, but how about you spar with me?

Chris: What?

Chrom: Yeah, we practice by fighting

Chris: Sounds good to me

Chrom: Ready...

Chris: Set..

Chrom: Go!

*Scene Transition*

Chrom: *Huff, huff* You're not bad *pant*

Chris: *Huff, puff* You either *pant*

Chrom: Where did you learn how to fight.

Chris: I never fought or trained before so I don't know

Chrom: Surely you must have some memory

Chris: No...

Chrom: Oops, I have go to go now to plan with Robin on our next battle

Chris: Yeah, see ya.

Support B

Chrom: Hey Chris

Chris: Yeah

Chrom: Where are you from?

Chris: From what I vaguely remember, someplace called U.S.A in New York City

Chrom: I never heard of that place, whats it like?

Chris: Hmm, there are very tall structures and they always light up at night and from my blurry memory, this is all I know.

Chrom: That sounds like an amazing place.

Chris: Hey, I don't remember what its like but I'm sure I will retun, someday...

Chrom: Yeah, well I have got to go now, duty calls

Chris: Yeah, bye

Support A

Chris: "No man is an island,  
Entire of itself.  
Each is a piece of the continent,  
A part of the main.  
If a clod be washed away by the sea,  
Europe is the less.  
As well as if a promontory were.  
As well as if a manor of thine own  
Or of thine friend's were.  
Each man's death diminishes me,  
For I am involved in mankind.  
Therefore, send not to know  
For whom the bell tolls,

It tolls for thee"

Chrom: Quite the poetry you have there

Chris: Its just a another fragment of my memory that I found

Chrom: Well that's good, tell us if you fully recovered we would love to hear from you

Chris: Yeah, thanks, by the way, Chrom, why did you take me in

Chrom: Because you were helpless and confused

Chris: Yeah, just remember, be more careful next time.

Chrom: Yeah, you too.

Support C

Robin

Chris: Hey Robin, you planning a strategy again?

Robin: Yeah, I am planning for our next battle, why?

Chris: It must be pressuring to have make the battle plan

Robin: Yeah but I don't let get to me, even if I am responsible for the lives of the Shepherds

Chris: Hey, why don't you take a break?

Robin: A break?

Chris: Yeah, relax a little take a nap

Robin: Oh well, a nap won't hurt

Chris: Good

Support B

Chris: How was your nap?

Robin: It went badly, Lissa woke me up by holding my nose

Chris: Er... Try a massage maybe it will be better

Robin: Ok

Support A

Chris: How did the massage go?

Robin: Let's see Lissa massaged my back, it felt good until the put a frog under my collar, but she said she was sorry when I didn't talk to her.

Chris: Wow, a lot just happened when I just suggested that you relax.

Robin: Yeah, it taught me two lessons, don't lose your guard when you are tired and never trust Lissa when you are relaxing.

Chris: Well, glad you learned but remember just relax once in a while

Robin: Yeah, thanks

Support C

Frederick

Chris: Hey Fred, you wanna spar?

Frederick: Don't call me that name, and yes I will spar with you

Chris: Ok, ready... HYAAGH!

Frederick: Aagh! My turn, HA!

Chris: Ow! I yield!

Frederick: You gave up so easily

Chris: It's because it hurts...

Frederick: Yielding to pain is not what a knight does, now it's time to train

Chris: What?!

Frederick: Now do 100 sit-ups now!

Chris: (I should be the one sitting with this pain) Yeah

Frederick : What is that mumbling I hear?

Chris: Nothing!

*Scene Transition*

Chris: Thanks for the training Frederick, I feel stronger already, if there is anything that you need just ask me

Frederick: I'm not well accustomed to favors but I will take it into consideration

Support B

Frederick: Hey Chris

Chris: Yeah?

Frederick: About your offer, I want you to teach me on how to relax

Chris: What do you mean?

Frederick: Chrom keeps telling me that I should stop working and relax and so far I have never done such a thing

Chris: Have you tried napping?

Frederick: Certainly not! I stand guard to protect milord, Chrom and milady, Lissa

Chris: This is going to be harder than I thought

Support A

Chris: Try not worrting for once and lie down

Frederick: But this is a waste of-

Chris: Up! Relaxing isn't a waste of time, plus you wanted me to help you right

Frederick: Fine, eergh... GAH! I can't do it! All I think about is serving Chrom and Lissa

Chris: Well, if you relaxation in serving them then I won't stop you

Frederick: My thanks, Chris.

Chris: No Problem

Guys, this the support conversation I was talking about, I read the suggestion of the spacing this and I tried, see if it works. I used some real life stuff such as New York, the Song "Stolen", and the Poem "For whom the Bell tolls"


	3. Chapter 3: Risen Tension

I woke up to the Frederick's signal to move, I grumbled to myself

"Why does it have to be night?", Lissa also complained "We COULD HAVE STAYED

AT THE VILLAGE YOU KNOW", Robin chuckled at her complaining, while Chrom and

Frederick pushed unaffected. "Milord, those bandits we saw earlier, they spoke in a Plegian accent" Frederick said to Chrom, "I know we will report everything once we reach Regna Ferox" replied Chrom.

I walked and then I saw a dog barking at me and acted as if something was wrong, Lissa commented "Aww, that's cute, Chrom can I keep him?", "Concentrate milady" replied Frederick, "Hmph, you just don't know how to have fun". I took the dog with me since it started t follow me, but the dog was barking at a certain direction.

I looked at that direction then I heard a noise, a light shone and I saw a portal of some sort and out came a purple person with red, glowing eyes, walking like a zombie and he was heading towards Lissa, Chrom saved her in time but another was about to attack, a person in a mask came out of the portal and took care of the foe. Chrom asked who he was, he said "Marth" and left.

But we had to look at the bigger picture, more of them were coming out and we got ready to fight. The battle begun and we charged, the "Risen" archer aimed at Lissa and I blocked it with my sword, Chrom fought the "Risen" Axe man while I parried another arrow strike, Frederick was in charge of protecting Lissa, with her complaining "I'M NOT DELICATE", and then two more figures appeared a red-haired lady riding on a horse, and a blue-haired guy wearing "noble" clothes, I observed them for awhile until the woman put a well-placed kick towards him and came towards us.

She came to us asking "Need some help?", "Chrom and Robin need some help Sully, help them" said Frederick giving an order, Sully rode of to help Chrom and Robin, I saw the noble come towards us "Such a waste of beauty, that woman", I asked him "Can you fight?" "Yes, I'm very good with a crossbow", "Then help us" I said, he followed my lead to fight the archers, he covered me while I was running towards the archer I slashed the archer's head off and I was heading for the leader just as Robin strategized.

I fought him and he was hard to beat, I was of equal strength to him so I had no choice but to shoot him but with the mages flanking me, I couldn't get a good aim, so I made use of the hidden knife, I first punched him in the gut then got my knife and slashed his throat. I spoke to his dead body "You got more nerve than that bandit awhile back, I'm impressed" I returned to the group, Sully approached me and said "You're not bad at fighting Hoods", "Hoods?" I asked, "She likes giving nicknames" Lissa told me. "What were those things?" I asked, "I don't know but we will tell all this to the leader of Regna Ferox." Replied Chrom, we pressed on until we had to camp for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversation Wave 2

Supprot Conversations of Chris

Support C

Sully

Chris: Hey Sully, what are you doing?

Sully: Trying to make my horse eat medicine, she has been feeling under the weather lately, but she doesn't want to eat it.

Chris: I heard if you fill the trough with milk and put horse feed with it and then dissolve the medicine in the mixture, the horse will be able to eat the medicine

Sully: I never knew you knew so much about horses

Chris: It's some knowledge I somehow know, in fact I know a lot about animals

Sully: Really now, I'll try it, thanks by the way

Chris: No problem

Support B

Chris: Did my advice work?

Sully: Hell Yeah! He got better, in fact she feels great! And I owe it all to you Chris!

Chris: No problem, by the way, can you spar with me? I need a sparring partner to train

Sully: Sure! Get ready for an ass-whuppin!

Chris: Do your worst!

*Scene Transition*

Sully: *Huff* Not too shabby... *puff*

Chris: *puff* Yeah, thanks for... *pant* the spar *huff*

Sully: Yeah, thanks for the advice

Chris: Whoah, I gotta go bye!

Sully: See ya around

Support A

Sully: Hey Chris, I have a question

Chris: What?

Sully: Do you really know a lot about animals?

Chris: Yeah

Sully: Sure? Well, where did dogs come from?

Chris: They were descended from wolves

Sully: Okay, are horses and pegasus related?

Chris: They both shared a common ancestor

Sully: Damn! I didn't even know that! Next time I have animal problems I should be talking to you!

Chris: Yeah, okay, oh, Chrom's calling bye!

Sully: Bye!

Support C

Virion

Chris: Hey Virion, what do you nobles do you do for fun?

Virion: Oh, we have tea, or have a nice game of any sort, like chess,-

Chris: Did you say chess?

Virion: Yes, a game of chess always is lovely

Chris: Do you want to play chess

Virion: But of course, get ready to play with a noble such as me.

Chris: Oh I am ready

*Scene Transition*

Chris: Checkmate, Virion, I win!

Virion: How could I lose? I have been playing chess all my life...

Chris: Maybe it's because I just played this before, somehow...

Virion: I accept my loss, but I will win someday!

Chris: You can count on it

Support B

Virion: Chris, I propose a rematch!

Chris: You want an ol' ego booster? Sure!

Virion: My loss has humiliated me in front of the ladies, I must win!

Chris: Ok let's begin!

*Scene Transition*

Chris: Checkmate!

Virion: Ugh, it appears that I have lost again.

Chris: Aww, don't worry you'll beat me someday.

Virion: I accept defeat yet again Chris

Chris: Why don't you teach me other gams you nobles play?

Virion: Of course, truly it will take away my thought on that blasted chess game!

Support A

Virion: Today, we shall do falconing!

Chris: Falconing?

Virion: Yes! You use a trained falcon or hawk to spot game and you find it and kill it!

Chris: That sounds great

Virion: Ok, shall we start?

*Scene Transition*

Virion: Okay, that's the end of it, how many animals have you hunted so far Chris?

Chris: I bagged two rabbits, one deer, five pheasants and four wild geese, how about you?

Virion: I have caught, one rabbit, one deer, four pheasants and, six wild geese.

Chris: Wow! We're tied

Virion: So as it seems, good game my friend!

Chris: To you to as well, with these animals we caught, we will have food for months! Thanks Viron, I gotta go now

Virion: Farewell for now Chris!

Hey guys, this is the second wave of the support conversations, by the way I do not own any of the songs, poems or references in this story, especially Fire Emblem itself, also one of you suggested that I should write better, in what way? I need more details to improve this so thanks everybody!


	5. Chapter 5: Rest of the Shepherds

"

Chris, don't black out on me, wake up! Open your eyes! Don't leave me, wake up! Wake up!", I replied "What's that voice, mom?", "Wake up Chris!", "I'm awake"

* * *

"Wake up!", "Time to wake up Chris!" Lissa shouted at me, "Ow, do you really have to shout?" I complained, "But Chrom says it's time to move, come on!" "Ugh fine" I replied, I dressed up and got ready, the dog I encountered earlier was waiting outside eagerly, "Seems like he likes you" said Lissa smiling towards me. I named the dog "Glenn" just to label him. We went through the forest on our way to "Regna Ferox", on the way, I asked Chrom "Are there any other Shepherds?", "Yes, but I sent them on other missions", "Oh sure, then fine" I replied, we reached the bridge that bordered Ylisse and Regna Ferox, but there was one problem, there were Risen blocking our path. We got ready to fight once again but I felt an extremely painful headache, I couldn't help but wail in pain. "Chris, are you okay?", "What's wrong?!" I heard all those voices and then I blacked out.

* * *

"Okay, change of plans, we rout enemy ourselves" said Robin, "But there are too many!" said Lissa, "Do any of you need help?" said a horseman who appeared, "Oh, great timing Stahl, Robin needs more men for his strategy" said Lissa, "Glad I could help" and then another voice came "Ol' Teach, is here, no worries, I'll take all these guys with my trusty- where is my axe!?." said Vaike, appearing from the trees, "It's here Vaike, you should take better care of your belongings", "Yeah, thanks", Robin spoke up "Okay, here is my strategy, Chrom and I will head for the leader, Virion and Miriel will cover us, while Stahl and Frederick will take

care of the enemies of the left, while Vaike and Sully will take care of the enemies

on the right, sound good?" "Yes!" all of them said in unison. "Okay, let's execute this plan then!" The plan worked better than planned, with Miriel's and Viron's long range flanks and the horsemen and Vaike's brutality with Robin'sstrategic thinking, they took care of all of them without a single injury

* * *

While in my comatose state, I saw that dream again, but this time, with voices, the same ones I heard before Lissa woke me up "Don't you die on me, wake up!",

"Open your eyes!", "Don't go into the light!", "Wake up!", "Chris wake up!", I suddenly awoke, "What happened Chris?! Why did you faint?! Lissa asked angrily, "I don't know what happened, wait, THE RISEN!, what happened!?", "Relax we took care of them with the help of the other Shepherds" said Chrom, "With you fainted, Robin had to do massive change of plans with our strategy" "Can I meet the other Shepherds?" I asked, "Sure", I went outside to see a spiky-haired barbarian looking man, I greeted him "Hello, My name is Chris", "The name's Vaike", "Why are you shirtless?" I asked, "What? You got a problem with Ol' Teach's clothing?!" he replied angrily, "No, not really", I then saw a dark-haired man, I approached him saying "Hey there, I'm Chris", "Hello I'm Stahl, nice to meet you", but I saw a girl with glasses wearing a hat, I greeted her "Greetings I am Chris", she replied "Salutations, Chris", "Chrom told us about our three new members ti the Shepherds, so I welcome you and Robin" said Stahl, I thanked him for it. We pushed on towards Regna Ferox until we had to stop for the night.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm trying my best to follow your advice and also thanks for the advice, I felt something was missing but with your advice, I could make this even better, Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Chat Up!

Support Conversations

Support C

Miriel

Miriel: Chris?

Chris: Yes?

Miriel: I have yet to ask you this but what class are you?

Chris: Class?

Miriel: Your clothing and fighting abilities are like nothing I have ever seen, I would like to study further into you class.

Chris: I don't think I have a class

Miriel: Then I shall be the first to make a new one, I shall start studying you and your abilities tomorrow.

*Miriel leaves*

Chris: *sigh* I think I got into something I don't want to get into.

Support B

Miriel: Shall we begin?

Chris: Sure.

Miriel: First, what is your range of attack?

Chris: I can do long range and short range attack.

Miriel: Second, what are you weak against?

Chris: I have no armor nor any special anti-magic protection.

Miriel: What do you depend upon mostly?

Chris: Speed and Brutality, not much on defense though.

Miriel: Do you have any special abilities of your class?

Chris: I think it would be stealth.

Miriel: Interesting... Well, I have finished recording your abilities, you will expect the results tomrrow.

Chris: Can't wait, bye.

Miriel: Farewell, for now...

Support A

Miriel: I have finished naming your fighting class

Chris: Well? What is the name?

Miriel: You are a Skirmisher, you go into battle with little or no armor but make up for it with speed and brutality

Chris: Wow, I never knew that.

Miriel: Also, you also have the advantage with stealth which also makes up for your little defense.

Chris: By any chance, can a Skirmisher get promoted to an upgraded class?

Miriel: Indeed, I have named a new upgraded class called "Elite", where he is a master of speed, brutality and stealth and has greatly improved on defense and has a better tactical advantage.

Chris: How do I get promoted?

Miriel: Patience, it took Lissa ten major battles just to become a Cleric

Chris: Don't worry, I'm patient.

Miriel: Now, show me some of your fighting skills so I can go further into this study.

Chris: Yes maam!

* * *

Support C

Vaike

Vaike: Chris!

Chris: Yes?

Vaike: The Vaike heard that you challenged Chrom and you beat him!

Chris: Yeah, that was one time, we often come out as equals but most of the time, he is this close to beating me right before we tire out.

Vaike: Well, then, The Vaike challenges you to a duel!

Chris: What?

Vaike: You beat The Vaike's rival, therefore, if I beat you, I beat him.

Chris: Legitimate logic you got there, but sure why not?

Vaike: Ok, let's start, get ready to lose!

Chris: Let's go

*Scene Transition*

Chris: Vaike, are you okay?

Vaike: Ugh, my head... What happened?

Chris: Well, I kinda overdid defeating you back there...

Vaike: What?! You beat me?

Chris: Yup.

Vaike: Fine... But, ow!, Ol' Teach will defeat you once he recovers.

Chris: Oh geez...

Support B

Vaike: I challenge you again Chris! You ready to take on Ol' Teach?

Chris: *sigh* Let's do this again, ready?

Vaike: Ready! Hyaah!

*Scene Transition*

Chris: Are you sure you don't want to take a break?

Vaike: No... *huff* I'm... still... *pant* standing...

Chris: Let's just do something else, to get our mind of this.

Vaike: Agreed...

Chris: We'll just have a chat instead of all these fights, okay?

Vaike: Okay

Support A

Chris: So Vaike, why do you want to be popular with women?

Vaike: Well, it's one part of being the greatest warrior

Chris: Really, 'cause I don't mind, in fact, during our last visit, the village girls swooned over me and gave me some pie when we left.

Vaike: They what?! But how?

Chris: Beats me, I wasn't even acting awesome or anything, I just being all nice and thoughtful.

Vaike: How does this even happen?

Chris: Aww, don't worry, you'll get a lot of girls, in your own way.

Vaike: Yeah, thanks

Support C

Stahl: Chris, why are you walking like some drunk?

Chris: Uhh, no reason

Stahl: Really now... Let's see- WOW! That is quite the wound you have there

Chris: I got it during the last battle, this guy wasn't letting his guard down, seriously I didn't have time to shoot him, he was fierce indeed.

Stahl: Why didn't you distract him?

Chris: Because it would be dishonorable to use trickery in such a fun battle

Stahl: What?

Chris: For the last few battles, I have taught myself to never use trickery as such in any fine battle, I have never brought down a fierce man by trickery but by the sword or gun. Stahl: That is a quite interesting view of battle

Chris: Yup, oh, it's dusk already? It's time for me to cook, see ya Stahl.

Stahl: Yeah bye.

Support B

Stahl: Chris?

Chris: Yes?

Stahl: About yesterday, would really rather risk injury than follow your view of battle?

Chris: Indeed, because firstly, I wouldn't want to make things easier, secondly, it would be more fun and lastly the feeling that I get when bring a man to his knees without such distraction feels great.

Stahl: Wow, you really are full of suprises.

Chris: Indeed.

Support A

Stahl: Hey Chris!

Chris: Yes?

Stahl: I tried what you said and you were right it felt great!

Chris: Feels great to have boosted morale even in times like this right?

Stahl: Yeah! I used to be afraid of going into the battlefield but now, I look forward to it, thank you.

Chris: Glad I could help.

Hey guys, I followed your advice, are there any more improvements needed? Please, I need some good advice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem


	7. Chapter 7: Regna Ferox

Chris woke up in the morning feeling groggy, he head for the group to continue their journey, Chrom noticed his groggyness and asked "Hey, Chris, are you okay? Your eyes look bloodshot.", Chris replied "I'm okay, just had more nightmares last night, I barely slept", "You should sleep in the wagon, for the journey", "Okay...zzzzzz...zzzz", Chris slept in the wagon for the rest of journey, on the journey, Chrom encountered a wild pegasus that was injured but when he tried to approach the pegasus almost hurt him but a girl save him by calming down the pegasus, "It's okay... It's okay", Chrom thanked her "Thank you for saving me, Sumia", "No problem Chrom!" replied Sumia, "Are yoy coming with us to the fort?", "Not yet, I'lljust stay with pegasus for awhile" said Sumia "Suit yourself" replied Chrom. Sumia asked "By the way, who is that dozing off in the wagon?", Chrom answered "That is Chris, he is our newest member to the Shepherds", Sumia giggled saying "He looks cute when he sleeps",

* * *

When the Shepherds arrived at the border of Regna Ferox, they came to see that everything was covered in snow.

"Brrr, it's cold" complained Lissa, "Just wait until we get there Lissa" replied Robin, "But it really is cold!", "We are almost at the Longfort" announced Chrom, "Where's Chris?" Lissa asked, "We let him doze off on the wagon poor guy's been havin' so many nightmares, he barely could sleep" replied Vaike, "We are here at the Longfort" announced Frederick, "Okay let's-, whoah!", an arrow shot out almost hitting Chrom when he was at the gate, "What happened?!" Chris asked just after he woke up, "Why did you shoot me? It's me Chrom!", "Nice try brigand! But we clearly see through your lies and trickery" said a woman inside the wall , "But I really am Chrom!", "Then prove it through battle!", "Do you really have to make us go through woman?",an archer shot another arrow straight at Chrom but Sumia appeared catching Chrom and saving him. Later during the planning, "Okay, Sumia, what you did back there gave me an idea, we should pair up two soldiers, okay the only problems arenthe archers and also, we must not kill any of them, but what do against these blasted archers?! If only we had an armored unit.", Chris stood up saying "Why not ask Kellam?", "Who is Kellam?", "Wait, you never noticed Kellam tag along with us?", Here he is right now!", "Hey guys" said Kellam appearing out of nowher, "Wha?! You scared me but thank the gods your here, I want you to take on the archers, just don't kill them okay? Chris started, Robin paired with Lissa, Chrom with Sumia, Kellam and Frederickm, and Chris went alone. They started, Chris took on the enemies on the left only knocking them out, Sumia and Chrom followed behind him. He took out most of the enemies who were blocking the gate, he was able to get inside. Kellam fought the archers with ease and knocked them all out and also was able to reach the gate with Frederick. The confrontation of Myrmidons and Mages stopped all the Shepherds except one, Chris, he headed for the leader, Raimi, "Back off! Brigand!"she warned him , Chris replied "I am not a brigand", "Then prove it in battle" she retaliated, Chris did what she said, he fought her but not to kill her but to tire her out.

* * *

She realized they were no brigands and apologized "My apologies, those Plegian dastards tried to spark tension between us and Ylisse by attacking with Chrom's identity, but now that I see that you are no trickster , I'll take you to Flavia, the East-Khan, she brought them to the throne room, seeing Flavia, Chrom bowed down "Greetings, Flavia" he greeted, "Hello, Chrom, what brings you here?", "We ask you to give us military aid to fight against Plegia", "I can't, but if I become the new ruling Khan, then I will be able to help you", "So what are you saying?" asked Chrom, "I'm saying I need a new champion to compete for me, the Khans have a competition where they send their champions to the ring and have them duel but not to the death, whichever Khan's champion wins will be able to rule and since you defeated my border-guards, I will ask one of you to be my champion", "Take Chris, he is excellent at fighting." said Chrom, Chris replied hearing the conversation

"I'll do my best", Flavia looking enthusiastic saying "Okay, the competition is next week, you will start training tomorrow", "Wh-What!? I have to train?!" said Chris retorting, shocked at the prospect. "Don't worry, if you train you'll get better and even stronger, trust me, I have been doing it all my life", Chris said "Okay", pleased, Flavia left the room. For the past seven days, Chris endured lifting, sparring, running and other exercises until the day of the match. On the day of the match, all the Shepherds wished him good luck. He went inside the gate to the arena and whne it was time to enter, he saw the crowd cheering but he saw his four opponents from the other Khans, he only said one thing to himself "Oh, hell no"

* * *

Hey guys, I changed this chapter to give Chris a little more spotlight and I also decided to make it one champion from each Khan to make things interesting. More advice would help, thamks


	8. Chapter 8: Fight, Help and Rescue

Chris stared at his opponents and the bell rang, it was time to fight! He closed in on the nearest opponent, it was a teen with tan-skin, black hair and blue wooly clothes. He taunted Chris,"Come on, attack!", but Chris knew better than to attack first, he learned in from his training, "Lesson 1: Let the opponent strike first", he patiently waited until his opponent got impatient, "If you won't strike, I'll do it first!", he thrusted his sword forward but Chris dodged sidewards and punched him, he got dazed and that gave Chris time to strike. Chris jumped and slashed his sword forward and his opponent parried it but Chris kept striking relentlessly until his opponent fell backwards defeated. But at the most inconvinient time, he felt the terrible headache, he wailed in pain and another of his opponent was charging towards him. But Lissa, Chrom and Robin shouted "Snap out of it Chris!", Chris heard them and snapped out in time to block his opponent's strike, he struck his opponent with all hid strength and the sword of his opponent shattered, "Lesson 2: Never hold back". But that was when Chris came upon the last two, Marth, the man who saved Lissa earlier and Lon'qu, The West Khan, Basilio's champion. Lon'qu had black, spiky hair hair, a tall figure and wore a cloak in battle, on the other hand, Marth wore a dark mask shaped like a butterfly, had short, blue hair and wielded a sword similar to the Falchion of Chrom. They came upon a standoff and we exchanged looks and then Chris swung at Lon'qu but he blocked it. "Lesson 3: Make the oppurtunity happen", Marth took his swing at Chris and he blocked it and then Lon'qu attacked Marth but Marth dodged his thrust and kicked him, defeating him at the process. Marth and Chris were ready to give it their all and they clashed, Marth thrusted at Chris and Chris pushed it aside, Chris slashed upward but Marth swung downwards. The battle became intense with neither showing any signs of exhaustion, but Chris swung again at Marth and Marth blocked it but he nearly fell over blocking it, Chris saw an opportunity to defeat Marth but he too was feeling exhausted.

"Lesson 4: Tire out your opponent", Chris thrusted forward intending to defeat Marth, he started to increase his speed to increase the force of his blow. In his mind, he was thinking "If Force equals acceleration multiplied to mass, then I will be able to tire Marth and deal the finishing blow" , when he neared Marth, he jumped and I swung his sword downwards with all his might, Marth retaliated with his swinging his sword upwards, when the swords clashed, the force of Chris's blow overcame the one of Marth, next thing that happened was that Chris was standing looking down on Marth, when he knew what happened, he walked away, knowing that he has won.

The crowd cheered at the winner, Chris left the arena and went outiside to the The Shepherds, they congratulated him, "Not bad", "Wow! Your so good!", "We're lucky you're on our side", he received more praise or so, and then a messenger arrived with news for Chrom, Chrom face went white when he heard the news, Maribelle has kidnapped. Chris, not knowing who she is asked "Who is she?", Lissa replied "She is one of the nobles of Ylisse and also my best friend!", "She is also part of the Shepherds" said Frederick. "So what does the message say?", "It says hand over the Fire Emblem or Maribelle dies",

"What's a Fire Emblem?" asked Chris, "It is a very special Ylissean relic of Naga that holds her power and has the ability to grant wishes.", "That sounds like an extremely important relic" replied Chris, "Yes, and we should not let it fall to the wrong hands, we must save Maribelle".

They went to Flavia who was happy saying "I give you my thanks, now that I am the ruling Khan, I will send you military aid to fight against Plegia, you should come by the next competition to be my champion again Chris", "Heh, thanks". Basilio also came in saying "Not bad at fighting at all, Chris, you got some skills, oh and Chrom, take Lon'qu with you, you could use the extra help", "Yes, thank you Basilio", "Take Olivia with you, she is not much of a fighter but her dances inspire soldiers to work harder", "Yes, thank you". They went out of Regna Ferox and they set off to the Plegian border, when it got dark, they camped for the night, Chris was ready to hit the hay but he heard a scream, it came from Lissa's tent, he rushed in to see her scared, he asked her "What's wrong?", "I had a nightmare" she replied, "What was it?", "I had a nightmare that Robin married another woman because I didn't confess my feelings to him.", "So you love Robin?", "Yes, remember the time he told you that I pranked him? Well, I did it to get his attention.", Chris replied saying "Just tell him the truth, maybe he might feel the same way towards you", "Yeah, thanks Chris, I'll go back to sleep.", Chris went out and felt the headaches again, I heard a different voice this time saying, "Your son is still stable but we are not sure if he can wake up" and then he heard some sobbing in the background, and then he passed out for the whole night.

"Hey Chris, are you okay?", Chris woke up in his tent to see Lissa and Robin, "Ugh, what happened, how long was I out?", "We found you laying on the ground last night, so we brought you back to your tent.", "Hey, are we moving now?", "Yes, Chrom is almost ready to go, we are just waiting for you" said Robin, "What!? Why didn't you tell me?!", "You were sleeping like a baby, we couldn't bring ourselves to wake you up", Chris instantly rushed outiside to see Chrom, "How was your sleep? I heard you passed out", Chris replied "It doesn't matter now".

They arrived at the Plegian border to see King Gangrel and Aversa with their forces, saying "Hand over the Fire Emblem or the woman dies!", the woman who was Maribelle shouted "Don't give it! It's not worth it just run!", Aversa harshly silenced her, Chrom really couldn't decide so Gangrel became impatient and sent a ragtag of Ruffians to take it from them. Angry, Chris shouted "Are you really going to make us go through this again?!", before leaving, Aversa took the opportunity to kill Maribelle but a strong wind blew her from her position and she was forced to flee. The source of the wind came from a mage, Ricken. Ricken stood guard with Maribelle. Robin said to Sumia, "Sumia, pair up with Chrom and go after Maribelle, Lissa come with me and Chris, we ill be fighting off the enemies, you will heal us, Virion , Miriel cover Chrom and Sumia fro any more hostiles, oh and Vaike and Frederick you scout the are ahead of us. Sumia flew off with Chrom to help out Ricken and Maribelle, Frederick and Vaike fought off the nearby enemies, Robin and Chris were fighting off majority of the enemies, Chris killed one by throwing his knife and then he slashed ome who planned to suprise attack him but he saw a Wyvern Rider in front of him, he shouted "Oh shit!" and then he jumped for cover. Chris jumped over the Wyvern and knocked of the rider then all of a sudden, the wyvern was passive. Chris set his eyes on a mage about to attack Lissa but Robin took care of him. Chris noticed Lissa's admiration of Robin and he knew that she really loved him but and archer shot him. Robin fell to the ground injured, Lissa got so angry, she took the Arc Fire from Robin's pouch and was able to take out the archer. "Wow, I never knew you could use magic", "Neither did I, now take care of them while I tend to Robin", Chris understood her, he set his sights on the last three, he reached the first, he jumped and kicked him ans then he use that momentum to knock the other one in which he did, then he stabbed him. The last one, a wyvern rider almost attacked Lissa but Chris knocked him off. He was begging for mercy "Don't kill me, please", Chris replied "Oh... So what did you do when innocent people asked the same thing? Oh... That's right, you killed them on the spot, now you guessed on what I'm about to do.", Chris unsheathed his sword and sliced the neck of the leader.

It was all over, Chris walking towards his allies covered in blood. Lissa ran towards him saying "Hey Chris, this is Maribelle", "Oh, Maribelle, how come I have never seen you before?", Lissa said "Don't you remember when we reached

The Shepherd's HQ?", "Hmmm..."

(Flashback)

Lissa said "Hey Maribelle", Maribelle replied "Oh hey yourself, I have been sprouting 14 grey hairs waiting for you, who is that sleeping in the hay?", "Oh, that is Chris, he is our newest member, wears bit of a weird clothing though", "Weird!? It's highly unfashionable and unfit for even a peasant!", "Whoah, calm down there, Maribelle", "No, you calm down, I will not stand stand here and be insulted and humiliated" and then she left in a huff.

(Return to Present...)

"Oh... That one, well, Maribelle, no hard feelings", "The same to you Chris" said Maribelle begrudgingly. "Well, that seems good enough for me, let's go". They head for a village near south, they had to camp for the night. Chris was on cooking duty and he went into the kitchen and prepared some food, when he served it, it looked like grounded beef with carrots and potatoes, evryone tasted it and they couldn't stop eating it afterwards. "This is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?", "I think it's because I am slowly regeaining my memory, I am more than happy to feed hungry mouths" said Chris with a smile. After dinner, they went to their tents and got ready for the next day.

Hey guys, I changed the point of view and the setting for the chapters, some advice would greatly appreciated though, I just needed to express my imagination


	9. End

Hey guys, this fanfic was just an experiment for my new fanfic, check out my archive and check out which is better


End file.
